


Taken in Hand

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan is all Edward can think about, filthy words falling from those lovely lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken in Hand

Edward will never admit that he cradles the phone, shuts everything else out to hear, closes his eyes. It’s just like it was in prison, when the best part of every week was Ivan coming to see him, talking to him through that goddamn glass. Now, in his own apartment, bought with his own hard-earned money, talking to Ivan is still the best part—even if he wishes constantly that Ivan were living here, and not across town.

“Hey.” Ivan suddenly sounds angry, breaking off in the middle of his sentence.

“What?”

“Are you—are you doing  _that?_ ”

Edward looks down, is half-surprised to see his hand in his pants. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

“You used to do that all the time. I’m trying to talk to you.”

“I’m listening.”

“It’s not the same!” Ivan hisses out a breath then says, “I have work in the morning. I’ll see you for lunch.”

Just like that, he hangs up. Edward glares at the phone, tosses it to the side, and takes himself more firmly in hand, as if punishing Ivan.

He’s never bothered with magazines, videos of fake bleached hairless desperate starlets spreading their legs. He has the memories. He has Ivan on his knees, softly asking him if he can please,  _please_  suck Edward off. He has Ivan slick and hot around him, whimpering because it’s too big, because they didn’t know about lube back then. He has Ivan shuddering as Edward calls him a slut.

 _“Slut_.”

Edward wraps his hand harder around himself, kicks off his jeans and underwear. His other hand wanders over his chest, pinches one of his nipples hard.

 “Like that, don’t you? Like it when I call you what you are?”

Ivan’s got muscles now, Edward’s seen them. He might still be shorter and thinner than Edward, but he’s gotten a lot stronger. He’s probably strong enough to hold Edward down, hold his hands up over his head, eyes narrowing when he sees how much Edward likes it.

Edward’s hips lift off the bed, and he sighs out a breath. 

“Look at you, fucking whore. All spread out and loose and needy for my cock, aren’t you?”

He’s not really sure when the voice changed from his own to Ivan’s, strong and deep like he imagines Origami Cyclone talking. In his mind he’s not afraid to ask for it, to show how much his cock swells when he hears that voice whispering in his ear. 

“Slut. I bet you can’t wait to get my cock in your mouth, can you?”

He’s always pretended it’s a chore, getting down on his knees for Ivan back in Hero Academy.  He’s not sure why he does, why he’s ashamed to admit how much he loves feeling a smooth, hard cock pushing between his lips. 

“Lips? How about down your throat? How about I grab your hair and make you choke on my dick, you fucking slut? Would you like that?” 

The voice is a mockery of affection, and Edward can almost feel fingers in his hair. It doesn’t really sound like Ivan, not anymore. It sounds like a stranger. 

He strokes his cock faster, brings his fingers up to his lips, thrusts them in fast and hard, almost choking himself. God, Ivan would never understand.

“Never understand what you really want? That’s because it’s filthy, just like you. You want him to see you, lying all submissive on your back, shoving your fingers up your ass like a cheap fucking whore?”

He pushes them both in at once, savoring the ache, the uncomfortable sensation that he’s already too full. He’s leaking, precum dribbling down over his fingers, slicking him up further as he fists his throbbing cock. He bites his lip, wishing someone else were biting it for him.

“You come last. You know that. You have to wait until everyone else comes first.”

Ivan has no idea that was part of it back then, just thought Edward was being considerate, always making sure he came first. Really, Edward just loves those memories of the times Ivan would grab his hair, hold him down as he shook in the throes of orgasm.

“Wait until you can taste it. No, you haven’t been good enough. Wait until it’s all over your face, until you’re pretty like a good whore.”

He has a fleeting image of Ivan holding him down, spending himself all over Edward’s face, smacking his lovely cock against Edward’s face and calling him a “dick-worshipping little bitch.”

Hot liquid splashes over his stomach, up to his chest, one stray drop landing on his chin.  His chest heaves, and he runs a hand through his mess, bringing it to his lips, closing his eyes and imagining it’s Ivan’s seed coating his tongue. 

He’ll never tell Ivan, of course. Even if they do wind up together, he can’t risk it. Ivan would think it was something to do with prison, no matter how Edward assures him that it’s something he’s always craved. 

Ah, well. At least he has his fantasy.

*

Ivan tries to catch his breath, already reaching for a tissue. It’s a damn shame he’ll never get up the courage to do any of those things in real life, he reflects ruefully. Still, at least he has the memory of his hands tangled in Edward’s hair, and the fantasy of forcing his oldest friend to his knees.


End file.
